


Alternative Choices

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa has an accident and Clarke is the one with all the sense in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Choices

“Is that a pad?” Clarke asks incredulously, dropping her things by the door and watching me with a raised eyebrow.

“Umm…. Yes?” I reply, glancing down at the object in my hand.

“On your leg?” she continues and I simply nod this time, ducking my head in embarrassment. “Can I ask why?”

“I accidentally cut myself and I don’t have any band aids?” I reply with a small shrug. “And I figured these are created for catching blood so it should work?”

“But… Ok. That’s fine. Whatever,” Clarke chuckles and she crosses the room, digging through one of my desk drawers. I watch her curiously, all the while pressing the pad onto my leg and shifting uncomfortably. When Clarke finds what she’s looking for, she straightens and raises her eyebrow at me again. I tilt my head to the side a bit in confusion and she holds an extra-large band aid up for me to see.

“How did you do that! I ran out of those weeks ago!” I protest, but I sit where she tells me to and allow the doctor in training to inspect the cut on my leg.

“How did this even happen?” she questions while she cleans the wound. I blush and she glances up at me when I don’t respond right away.

“I wasn’t looking where I was walking and that stupid sculpture should really come with a ‘Caution: Sharp Edges’ warning,” I mumble, causing my girlfriend to burst out laughing. 

“You mean that one that I specifically warned you against getting but you bought anyway?” she replies and I nod my head slowly. “Oh my god, babe, you’re adorable.”

“I am not adorable. I am to be feared,” I grumble, crossing my arms over my chest and definitely not pouting at all.

“Yeah, you sure are,” she chuckles, standing up when she finishes up with my leg and I refuse to meet her eyes. “So, do you want to explain to me how we are at your place and yet I was the one that knew where your band aids are kept?”

“I knew they are stored there. What I didn’t know was that you apparently bought more. I thought I was still out after that whole project gone wrong with Anya a couple weeks ago,” I point out, still not looking directly at my girlfriend who is surely looking at me with that obnoxious twinkle in her eyes that lets me know she’s not going to be letting this go anytime soon. 

“Well, maybe in the future you’ll check before deciding to make do with what you know you have?” she requests and I nod slowly, ignoring the embarrassed heat rising on my cheeks. 

 

It’s a full two days later when Octavia asks about my leg. Of course Clarke had to tell our friends…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know this is, like, disgustingly short but, after my last story, my girlfriend dared me to write about something embarrassing I've done and post it up here. Maybe I'll revisit this later or I'll just post another, extra good story at some point in the future to make up for how not great this one is.  
> Who knows, if you guys want maybe I'll share the 'project gone wrong with Anya' story at some point.


End file.
